Letting Go
by mlt416
Summary: Seth imprints on a shy girl with a troubled past, and a wanted sign with her picture on it. Imprinting is better and worse than he ever suspected...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"Joanna, Joanna, Joanna" he sighed, resting his blood red eyes on me "How did we end up here" he sighed again.

I could be a total idiot and tell him that my boyfriend and his friends killed his sluty daughter, but that wouldn't help me in my case what so ever. "Well you captured me" I said and he laughed, sending chills down my spine "That I did do and you know what I'm going to do next?" he asked and I shook my head, trying not to let the tears fall. "I'm going to kill you" he said and all the air in my body rushed out. "Please" I whispered quietly, with tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry to have to do this...wait I'm not. I'm actually excited." he said with a menacing smile. "I'm going to drain every last drop from your body and tear you from limb to limb, how does that sound?" he said brushing my hair away from my neck. I should have listened to Seth and just stayed inside. Seth. My sobs became louder as I though of him. His big dark brown eyes. Goofy smile. Corny jokes. I always thought I'd be the one person to survive something like this, but the universe liked to prove me wrong like always. I stared at the wall wondering I had done to deserve this as his razor sharp teeth pierced my skin and drained me of all my blood.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the prologue and REVIEW! More chapters are soon to come. Thanks for reading.**

**-Anna-**


	2. The Runaway

**CHAPTER 1: The Runaway**

* * *

I used to runaway. A lot. When I was younger every time I would get mad, scared, or angry, I would run away. The first time it happened I was 4 and my mom freaked out but my dad, knowing me so well, found me two blocks over walking by myself. And every time he would catch me he would say "Joey(his nickname for me) why did you walk away?" and I would reply every time "I just couldn't take it anymore." Well, I just can't take it anymore.

The back door slammed behind me as I ran out onto the edge of the dock and wrapped my arms around me, holding myself together. My breathing came out is rasps and tears threatened to fall. "Joanna," Nate said softly behind me "She's gone" and I sighed with relief "How long was she here?" and I heard the light turning of the wheels on his wheelchair as he came next to me. "Long enough" he sighed and laced our fingers together. "Thank you, Nate" I said sincerely and he nodded his head, wheeling back to the house. Through out the years I could not live through what I've lived if it wasn't for Nate. My Father and Mom hooked up in high school and, not knowing she was pregnant, took drugs and drank and I was born addicted to cocaine. Kids at school used to call me a crack baby and Nate stood up for me and I stood up for him when things got ruff for him, too.

"I'm going to Grandpa's" I said at dinner to no one in particular "What?" my dad asked, a fork full of salad halfway to his mouth, and Sara, my Dad's fiancé, just stared at me with wide eyes every time I was about to get in trouble with my dad. "I'm going to stay at Grandpa's for the summer, straight some things out with him" "Joanna, that's not what I meant at all" Nate referred to our earlier conversation up in my room when I came back inside. My Dad's eyes were bulging and from the look of it he might as well be chocking from the way he was stuttering and how his face was as red as a fire truck. "What?!" he asked incredulously "I'm going to Grandpa Forest's house for the summer and stay with him" I said slowly, putting my foot down "You know that I don't like you going there" he said angrily "Well I don't care" I said crossing my arms and my dad glared at Nate, about to say something, before turning back to me. "You don't even know him-" "Neither do you" I interrupted him "And I don't want you there without me" he said putting his fork down. "Don't you think I should be allowed to see my other family, know them better...considering there's no _real _reason to go back there. Except maybe to give money to mom so she can buy some more drugs or alcohol or whatever she's on now." and I knew that I wouldn't even be let to go to the bathroom for the next year, if I was lucky. My Dad was normally an expressive guy who spoke his mind and was years beyond his age in wisdom. But for him to just get up and walk away from the table, without a word, was unusual as a pig flying in the sky.

"Joanna, that was very stupid, you should-" I never knew what I should've done because I got up from the table, without even looking at either Sara or Nate and went to my room. I grabbed my largest duffle bag and threw everything important in it. My paint brushes, clothes, toiletries, ipod, necklace, and my small silver box, full of very very important things. People used to always tell me that I'm very much like my father. I know that's not true though. I'm a little _too _honest at times, but I'm very shy, except around Sara, Nate, and my Dad, and the main way I express myself is through my painting. Plus I look just like my mother. Short, skinny, beach waved dark brown hair, light brown skin, dark blue eyes, and a shy smile that Nate says it 'leaves nothing to be desired', if that makes any sense. Once everyone went to sleep, and my Dad's knocking on my door stopped, I opened my window, letting the cool air caress my face. I threw the bag on the ground and climbed out of the window, thank god that I'm on the first floor.

I started the car quickly, knowing someone would wake up, and drove out as fast as I could. I convinced myself that they wouldn't miss it since we had two other cars. Then I turned my phone off, just in case they would track me, and I blame it on all those movies I watched. I planned to call them tomorrow morning from a pay phone and let them know that I'm going to Grandpa's and I'm to get away from my moth- Mary. I'm getting away from Mary and I'm going to have a carefree summer for once. No stupid birth mom's, no therapy sessions, no car accidents, and no stupid, mean, and did I mention stupid? ex-boyfriends.

* * *

**I got this idea from a few of my life experiences. I'll update soon and this chapter was just to start everything off, and we'll have a dimpled, cute, and loveable werewolf in the next chapter, so don't worry. Thanks for reading. REVIEWS are always welcomed.**

**-Anna-**


End file.
